ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Agility
I'm new to editing wiki, but this part of the AGI article is incorrect: "Agility also has a direct impact on a character's evasion, shield, parry, and ranged accuracy stats. For every two points of AGI a character has, these stats are raised by one point." I just hopped on my 75pld (base skill of 273 shield (+2 from 1 merit = 275 skill)) and equipped as much AGI as I could at the time (+12) and my shield skill was raised 0 points. I'm not sure if there is some sort of cap to this or what the problem is. Therefor I put a 'Verification' tag on that part of the article till more research can be conducted. This reference is similar in the same way STR affects attack and DEX affects accuracy. AGI does affect these skills, but like accuracy, you don't see it (as it increases your rate of shield blocks, not your shield skill). Attack and defense are the only two derived attributes you get to see. Your , , , magic defense, et al are hidden (please do not confuse evasion with evasion skill) -- 19:28, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Not to nitpick, but by adding 2 STR you will see an immediate increase of 1 attack in your equipment screen, unlike adding 2 AGI. Maybe a better wording of the AGI description would be better suited to this article? From reading this it really makes it sound like you'll see an increase in your stats, not a hidden increase. What if we were to add something like "...these stats are raised by one point (not a skill point)". That doesn't even sound right though, maybe I'm just being picky :p --Pirahna1 22:43, 19 August 2007 (CDT) I changed the wording to read: "Agility also has a direct impact on a character's . For every two points of AGI a character has, these derived stats are raised by one point (These stats should not be confused with the skills of the same name)." -- 09:27, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Should it be added that AGI has some kind of effect on guard activation rate (and I think kicks as well?), per Genome's LJ? --Toksyuryel 19:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) The theory that AGI affects shield blocks and parries is as old as the rumor about AGI enhancing WAR's Double Attack trait if I remember correctly, but this last one has been disproven. I find it very odd that best shield user class, PLD, has the lowest AGI rating among all jobs, a G, and also, looking at the different pieces of armor with +Parrying skill and +Shield skill, I can't find a correlation between them and AGI. If anyone has a source that can confirm or deny this relationship between AGI and parry/shield, it would be helpful. I've tried but had no success locating one. --JKL 12:00, 28 June 2008 (UTC) The fact that PLD has the lowest AGI of all jobs shouldn't really mean anything regarding its correlation with the shield skill. Ranger has highest AGI of all jobs, but it also has the lowest evasion skill. I think that this is because it would imbalance the job if it had both superb agility AND decent evasion skill (not to mention shadows from NIN sub). Perhaps the reason PLD has low AGI is that in addition to high combat rating for shield, and the job trait shield mastery (and the new Reprisal spell), high AGI would completely overpower PLD's ability to block with the shield. If the reason you're questioning the correlation between shield block rate and agility is that PLD has the lowest AGI, you should also question the correlation between AGI and evasion, considering their rating on the RNG job. Of course, I support the idea of researching the possible correlation further or finding an official verification or a statement debunking it. However, I have to ask, if AGI doesn't affect evasion, parrying or shield, what does it do, besides enemy crit hit down and ranged accuracy? That would make it a pretty weak stat, even if it does affect evasion but not parrying/shield. And if parrying and shield are not affected by Agility, which base stats ARE they affected by? I don't think it likely that SE would program these stats to be affected by their respective combat skills only. Aajok 17:08, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Rangers are specialists in ranged attacks in which AGI adds to their ranged accuracy and all their ranged WS mods. This explanation makes more sense than the idea of RNGs having high AGI to complement their low evasion skill. PLD's Shield Skill rating: A+ PLD's AGI rating: G About high AGI overpowering PLD's, it doesn't make sense to me. Why would Shield Skill, which affects greatly the block rate, have an A+ rating and AGI have a G rating despite having a much lower effect (if any)? Also, PLDs have had this low AGI before the shield boosts, shield mastery, and Replisal, when capping shield was actually hard. The reason I question the effect of AGI on shield block rate is not only because PLD has the lowest AGI, but also because there are no indications that AGI may affect it. It's just an old rumor whose source are people who eyeballed it. Even the margin of error or reliability of their data is unknown! --JKL 00:27, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Im not sure if the person that did the test with rng and nin sub to all races at lvl75 is suggesting nin gives 10 agi to base stats or hidden stats received that dont show. i switched through a few subs at lvl37 and most of them average around 60 as an elvaan on drk main, after i subed nin. i didnt see a significant increase that suggest i received 10 agi from /nin. TP reduction According to the Playonline version update for December 7, 2010, "The amount of TP a character deals to the target will now decrease proportionate to his or her AGI." Does anyone have any indication how much the TP reduction is? -Chrysi 17:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC)